Marcus Ver
� Marcus Ver, born 01/07/2003, died 12/01/2048, was a leading Brnoan politician and rebel leader. Biography Marcus Ver was born 1st July, 2003, elder son of Gaius and Julia Ver. His younger brother, Antony, was born 2 years later. Gaius Ver was small time trader in Hikast, southern Brno. Even at a young age, Marcus Ver showed extreme intelligence, and a natural ability to inspire and lead others. Aged 17, a year earlier than common, he went to Vaalborg University, there to study Politics and Economics. Once again, Ver shone. It was here that he first began to show that keen ambition that would come to be dominant in his life later. However, in the Royal Courts, there was no opportunities for anyone not an aristocrat, even one as well trained and intelligent as Marcus Ver, and so, following the completion of his degree, he returned to Hikast to help his father. During this time, Antony was undergoing military training in Skargen, the main military base of Brno. In 2031, the Birtish arrived, and like so many others, business for the Ver's initially flourished, before suffering from competition by Birtish immigrants. At the same time as Gaius and Marcus were facing bankruptcy, Antony was laid off from the military as part of the Birtish replacement strategy. This was too much for Marcus to bare, and in 2039, Marcus organised a series of bomb strikes in Vinohrady, Nova Birtsmorton, and Wilkinsonva. However, the Domestic Birtish Intelligence Agency (DBIA) traced these attacks back to him, and he fled the towns to take to the hills, where he organised his terrorist group into a true rebel army, naming them 'Freedom for Brno'. Through 2040-2044, the Birtish Cohorts waged a series of highly effective campaign's against the rebels, pushing them right over the Arvernian border at some points. However, when the Birtish Cohort's were withdrawn to Vinohrady Island, Ver sensed a chance, and moved quickly. Marcus's army, commonly dubbed the 'Verians', managed initially to gain large holdings in southern Brno, before the Puropanian army arrived, and managed to capture a lot off the Verians. A period of intense negotiation eventually led to Marcus Ver gaining the backing of the PPR army. This would prove crucial, especially in running the elections of December 2044. Marcus Ver had declared a new Republic of Brno, and contested Presidential elections, with himself as the only candidate, going under the political party name, the Democratic Party of Brno (DPB). However, elections only took place in the Verian and PPR zones of control, and noone else recognised his authority. However, following his election as President, he entered into negotiations with Harsa Gorbavech and it was agreed that a second election would take place with a lot more candidates, and voting throughout the country. However, in these elections, Ver was defeated by a very small margin. Despite this, he agreed to carry on working with Gorbavech to establish a united Brno. In August 2046, Marcus Ver was arrested for treason charges. What followed was one of the worst trials in history, with mass bribery and intimidation almost openly used by both sides in the trial process. Eventually, Ver was successful, and was cleared of charges. He then proceeded to march on Kotenhavn, forcing Gorbavech to flee, and declaring himself interim President until new elections could be arranged. This was unsuccessful, and the country was divided, with elections taking place for Presidents of North and South Brno, neither of which Ver contested, despite his deep debt problems following the trial. In September 2047, Marcus defaults on his loans, and flees to Puropan controlled Brnovenia, where they agree to pay off his debts. He then returns to Brno, and gives a series of rallies declaring that there must be financial redistribution away from the nobility. His increasingly revolutionary talks eventually led to a coup, removing him from the leadership of the Democratic Party of Brno. On Christmas day, he gave a televised speech declaring himself King of Brno. This led to his second arrest for treason in Southern Brno. His solicitors pleaded insanity, although Marcus refused to comment. On 12th January, Marcus Ver hung himself in his cell. He was 44 at the time of his death. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Characters of Aels